Mixed Up
by gleekrachel
Summary: What would WMHS would be like if everyones roles were reversed? Rachel has a secret love for all things Broadway. Finn is a badass. Puck is the sweetest guy ever. And very talented. Quinn would know, she's very talented, too... F/R & Q/P NOT CONTINUING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the list of characters/personalities so no one gets mixed up! (: and this is just a short part of the story, I'll write longer chapters!**

**Rachel-Quinn**

**Quinn-Rachel**

**Puck-Finn**

**Finn-Puck**

**Mercedes-Matt**

**Brittany-Santana**

**Tina-Brittany**

**Kurt-Tina**

**Santana-Artie**

**Artie-Mercedes**

**Mike-Kurt**

**Matt-Mike**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything. Only in my dreams. LOL.**

_"Being a good writer is 3% talent, 97% not being distracted by the internet." –Anonymous ;)_

* * *

"Let me see tears!" Sue Sylvester shouted across the gym hall. "Come on! You're sloppy!" She was, for the 3rd time today, holding a cheerios practice. Rachel Berry, as head cheerleader, was on top of the pyramid. All she wanted to do was go home. She could feel the sweat trickling down her back, and her stomach rumbling. She'd missed lunch. She was tired. Looking at the clock on the gym hall wall, she saw the only had 5 minutes left before she could go home. _Finally_,she thought.

Getting out of practice, Rachel was relieved. She loved being in the cheerios, but sometimes Coach Sylvester just worked them too hard. Skipping down the hallway, she caught sight of Quinn Fabray. The girl who thought she was so very talented.

Last year, Rachel had to sit next to her in English. It was torturous. She had to listen to her yapping on about show tunes and musical theatre for a full hour every day.

"I can't wait to be on Broadway. I plan on originating at least 4 roles. I will be _legendary_!" _Blah, blah, blah. _She had the most irritating voice.

Lost in her thoughts, Rachel almost fell over a bag that someone had left on the ground.

"Will you pick up your belongings?" Rachel looked, annoyed, at the tiny boy putting his books in his locker.

"Uh…" was all the boy could muster up, before he scrambled to gather his things and ran away. She sighed.

Looking back to where Quinn was, Rachel caught sight of Finn Hudson. She knew what he was going to do. _Everyone_ knew what he was going to do. As if it was practiced, they all moved away from Quinn, she shut her eyes tightly, and then… _splash._

The blue, cold, mushy ice ran down her face, seeping into her clothes and shoes. Quinn was used to this, sure, but every time it happened, she wanted to cry. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and most of them were laughing.

A minute later, Quinn was in the bathroom, crying while washing her face. Which didn't help. This happened _everyday. _Sometimes, it happened twice in one day. She was sure to bring at least 3 sets of clothes to school, just in case.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, she saw someone appearing from one of the stalls. Santana.

"Hey, Quinn!" she had _huge_ black rimmed glasses on, had crutches, and was wearing suspenders.

"Santana." Quinn nodded at her. Santana looked at Quinn's clothes, and started shaking her head.

"You got slushied _again_?" Quinn nodded. "Oh. I'm glad they seem to have forgotten about me today. My mom forgot to pack me an extra set of clothes." It was quiet for a few moments. She checked her watch. "You do know that we were allowed to leave the school premises 5 minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah . I was just about to leave." She picked up her things and left the bathroom. Santana followed after her.


	2. AN

Hey.

I'm sorry. I fail as an author. I've not updated in forever, but I really don't know how to continue. I'm not sure if they should already be in glee club and if not how Will would go about it. I don't want to male it exactly like the show. So, I need help. I could use some ideas. If I don't get good ones, there's really no point in continuing the story. Someone could even like, adopt it or something. Though I'm not sure anyone would want to, as I've written one very bad chapter. If I don't continue, thanks for reading it. Haha.

Anyway, just wanted to say that.

Oh, and happy Halloween!

Lovelovelove, Rachel. Xoxo

P.S. My twitter is leamichelefans_ *hinthint* ;)


End file.
